The present invention relates generally to devices for spacing overhead parallel conductors, and particularly to a lightweight, rigid bar device adapted to be clipped to and between the conductors by resilient metal clips in a simple and economical manner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,855 to R. G. Hawkins el al there is shown spacer bar devices adapted to be clamped to and between two parallel conductors using spring metal clips adapted to clip two opposed metal clamping structures adjacent the ends of the bar structure. The bar and the clamping structures are generally cast, solid metal structures such that the weight of the structures is heavier, and the cost of the structures is more costly, than say a hollow or thin-walled device, such as provided by an extrusion process. In a similar manner, the spacing devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,721 to Torr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,762 to Annas et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,580 to Gill et al are generally cast, solid metal structures.
Though these structures perform their assigned tasks, namely, the spacing and separation of overhead parallel conductors (of a conductor bundle), there is needed yet in the art a device that is lower in cost and lighter in weight, using less materials. Such a device must not, however, sacrifice reliability, structural strength, and convenience of installation by line personnel.